Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dart game that may be played on an electronic dart game machine, and more particularly to an electronic dart golf game that may be played on an electronic dart game machine.
For many years, dart players have enjoyed the automatic handling of dart game scoring in electronic dart game machines. Electronic dart games and associated electronics are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,033, entitled “Dart Game With Random Target Number Generator,” issued to Lychock. Jr. (“the '033 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,251, entitled “Dart Game With Apertured Target Plates Resiliently Mounted,” issued to Jones et al (“the '251 patent”), U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,660, entitled “Dart Machine With Electronic Matrix,” issued to Zammuto (“the '660 patent”); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,516, entitled “Double Bullseye For Dart Game,” issued to Brejcha et al (“the '516 patent”). The disclosures of the '033, '251, '660 and '516 patents are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Typically, an electronic dart game machine includes an internal central processing unit (CPU) that controls the user interface for game selection and feedback during game play. The CPU within an electronic dart game machine typically keeps track of player scores and game parameters. That is, after the CPU receives information from the dart board playing surface (e.g., the point where the dart hit, such as a distinct scoring segment such as a bullseye, or “triple 20”) the CPU may send information to a display unit so that the player may see his/her score.
For the CPU to determine the point where a dart hit, and consequently a player's score, the dart board playing surface, i.e., the dart board, is typically connected to a contact detector that is divided into various segments. For example, a distinct segment is typically assigned to (and positioned behind) the bullseye. Additionally, each distinct scoring segment of the dart board playing surface (e.g., single 20, double 20, triple 20, single 18, double 18, triple 18, etc.) is associated with a distinct segment of the contact detector. For example, if a player's thrown dart hits or contacts a triple 15 area on the dart board playing surface, the contact from the throw is detected by the segment of the contact detector associated with the triple 15 area. This information is communicated to the CPU, typically by wires. The CPU includes programs that link this communicated information to a particular score, depending on the game being played. For example, if “cricket” is played, the CPU would score three marks of “15” for the player who threw the dart that hit the “triple 15.” Thus, upon determination or computation of a particular score, the CPU sends information to a display unit so that the player(s) can see the score(s).
Many dart game machines employ the use of a video monitor, such as a television, computer screen and the like, to provide user interface feedback. That is, video monitors may display player scores, the type of game being played, various parameters of the game, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,121, issued to Beall et al. (“the '121 patent”), describes how a typical electronic dart board game machine with a video monitor functions. The Beall patent is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,806 entitled “Multiple Target Electronic Dart Game,” issued to Martin (“the '806 patent”) discloses a multiple dart board electronic dart game having a shared microprocessor that monitors and services operation of each dart board. The '806 patent is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The graphical display of the '806 patent operates under the control of the microprocessor and may show player scores in a split screen display or in a single display.
While many electronic dart game machines include video displays, typical video displays are only used to display scores. Also, the number of dart games that may be played on electronic dart game machines is limited. Thus, a need exists for an electronic dart game machine that takes greater advantage of the visual capabilities of the video/graphical display controlled by the CPU. Additionally, a need exists for a new and exciting dart game that may be played on an electronic dart game machine.